


Just Let Us See

by IceQueenRia



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn accidentally tells Puck and Sam that Kurt has a boypussy. So, naturally, Puck and Sam want to see. But after seeing something so hot, can the boys stop there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Us See

As Burt and Carole were away for the weekend, Finn had decided it would be a good idea to throw a little party. He took control of the kitchen and living-room, eating snacks, drinking alcohol and playing computer games. Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike, Santana and Brittany joined him. Upstairs, Kurt was in his room with Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Tina. 

Later on in the night, Sam and Brittany bounded up the stairs and convinced the girls to join the fun downstairs. Kurt refused as he and Finn weren’t currently speaking. So alone in his room, Kurt snuggled under his covers trying to ignore the noise from downstairs.

Hours later, Kurt was disturbed from his sleep when he felt someone crawl into the bed with him. Assuming it was one of the girls, he scooted over a little to grant them more room. However, he soon realised that the body shifting beside him did not belong to a girl. 

“Hey Hummel, is it true what Finn said?” he asked and Kurt identified the voice as belonging to Puck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kurt answered in a whisper. “Now get out of my bed.”

“Just tell me if it’s true,” Puck insisted.

“Is what true?” Kurt asked through clenched teeth as one of Puck’s hands rubbed up and down his bare stomach.

“That you have a pussy?” Puck questioned and Kurt tensed, his face flushing in the darkness and anger bubbling inside of him that Finn had told Puck his secret.

“Get out,” Kurt replied turning his back to Puck.

“It’s ok, we think it’s hot,” Puck said, his hand now resting on Kurt’s hip.

“We?” Kurt asked in confusion before his bedroom light was turned on. As the light attacked his eyes, Kurt turned over and saw that Finn and Sam were also in his room, Finn by the light switch and Sam sitting cross-legged on the floor and both clearly drunk. “Please just get out,” Kurt sighed hiding his face under the covers.

“Kurt, its ok, don’t be embarrassed,” Sam told him crawling across to the bed then climbing on with him and Puck.

“Just leave me alone,” Kurt whined, his voice muffled by the blanket.

“Come on, bro, we’re not making fun of you or anything,” Finn said walking over to join them on the bed and pulling the quilt away so they could see Kurt again.

“Yeah, dude, we’re just curious,” Puck told him. “It’s not everyday you meet a boy with a hot ass and a pretty pussy.”

“Just get out; I don’t want to talk about this,” Kurt whimpered, his face burning with humiliation.

“Don’t be like that, dude, just… let us see it,” Puck said and Kurt’s eyes widened at the request.

“Why? So you can make fun of me for being such a freak?” Kurt asked, his throat tightening as he struggled not to cry.

“You’re not a freak,” Sam soothed him moving so he was sitting behind Kurt.

“No bro, you’re totally awesome,” Finn insisted.

“We just wanna see it,” Puck said as he fiddled with the waistband of Kurt’s pyjama pants. “Please?” he asked. “I bet it’s really beautiful. I’ll even let you see Puckzilla to make things fair.”

“If I show you will you leave me alone?” Kurt asked quietly.

“Sure,” the other three answered simultaneously.

“Ok,” Kurt answered with a sigh, closing his eyes as he pushed his pants down to his knees.

“That’s it, now spread your legs,” Puck instructed and Kurt, still with his eyes tight shut, did as he was asked. “Fuck,” Puck swore.

“Wow,” Finn breathed.

“You’re beautiful,” Sam whispered into Kurt’s ear, pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek.

“Ok, you’ve seen it, you can go now,” Kurt said making a move to pull his pyjamas back up but Puck stilled his wrists while Finn pulled the pyjamas completely away. “What are you doing?” Kurt asked nervously as he snapped his legs shut to cover himself.

“Ssh, just relax,” Sam soothed lightly stroking Kurt’s thighs before Puck and Finn pulled his legs apart, exposing his pussy to them again.

“Please, I don’t want you looking at it anymore,” Kurt told them, struggling to get away but Sam had a firm hold on his upper body.

“Babe, it’s cool, we’re not gonna hurt you,” Puck promised. “Just trust us, we’ll make you feel good, you’ll like it.”

Before Kurt could protest, Puck’s mouth was buried in his pussy.

“Stop it, please I don’t want this,” Kurt begged trying to squirm away before letting out a startled moan as Puck’s tongue plunged inside of him. “Oh, oh god,” he gasped.

“That feeling good?” Sam asked pressing kisses to Kurt’s neck.

“Oh please,” Kurt moaned, only now he wasn’t sure if his pleas were for them to stop or continue. 

“Such a pretty pussy,” Puck commented pulling his mouth away and fingering him instead, Finn joining in. “Such a perfect cunt,” he praised and Kurt couldn’t help but spread his legs wider as Puck and Finn pumped their fingers in and out of him.

“Don’t be shy, Kurt, tell us you like it,” Sam encouraged.

“It feels good,” Kurt admitted with a whimper.

“See, I knew you’d like it,” Puck grinned as he pulled his fingers from Kurt’s pussy so that Finn could have a go at eating his step-brother out. “Your pussy’s so tight Kurt, it’s so wet and you taste so fucking good,” he told the boy before forcing their mouths together and kissing him. “You want us to fuck you, babe?” Puck asked and Kurt’s hips bucked up unwillingly.

“No, no please don’t,” Kurt replied shaking his head.

“I think you should let us. You’ll really love it,” Puck said.

“I don’t want to,” Kurt told them once again trying to get away.

“Sure you do, nobody turns down Puckersaurus,” Puck replied with a laugh.

“I can’t fuck him,” Finn said pulling away from Kurt’s vagina. “That’d be too weird. We’re step-brothers now; it’ll be incest or whatever.”

“That’s cool; you can just watch and jerk off,” Puck shrugged while he and Sam moved around, guiding Kurt to where they wanted him. “Just relax, babe, we don’t wanna hurt you,” he said stroking Kurt’s cheek tenderly.

Together, Puck and Sam worked to fit both of their cocks into Kurt’s tight and virginal pussy. The boy’s cunt clenched around them and Kurt clung to Puck’s shoulders as he began to sob, still begging them to stop.

“Please, please it hurts too much, I can’t take it,” Kurt cried.

“Yeah you can, you’re doing really well, Kurt,” Sam told him from behind. “I can already feel your pretty little pussy stretching around us. I promise, once we get going you’ll really enjoy it.”

“Babe, once we’re done with you, you’re gonna be a cock-hungry whore begging to have some dick in your dirty little cunt,” Puck said with a smirk before claiming Kurt’s lips and coaxing him into a kiss that Kurt slowly returned.

After giving Kurt a few minutes to get used to their impressive sizes, Puck and Sam started to move, thrusting in and out of Kurt’s pussy at a brutal pace.

“Ow, ow it hurts,” Kurt whimpered as tears fell down his face.

“Sorry, Kurt, it’ll get better, baby,” Sam assured him pressing gentle kisses all over his back, shoulders and neck.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Puck groaned slamming in and out of the crying boy. 

“This is the hottest thing ever,” Finn commented from where he was watching them all, fisting himself furiously.

“Get in here, Finn,” Puck said. “I want you to cum over your brother’s face.”

Kurt whimpered in embarrassment as Sam and Puck continued to thrust in and out of him. Following Puck’s orders, Finn moved closer and spurted all over Kurt’s face.

“Shit that’s hot,” Puck grunted snapping his hips faster and fucking Kurt harder.

“Mmm, oh, oh god, oh please,” Kurt whined, still crying, but beginning to rock his hips back and forth as he started to feel pleasure blending in with the pain.

“Oh yeah, now you’re enjoying it, baby,” Sam smiled.

A few more thrusts and Sam shot his load before pulling out and slumping back to watch as Puck continued to fuck Kurt’s cunt.

“I’m gonna make you into a perfect little whore,” Puck hissed as he nibbled at Kurt’s ear before spilling his seed inside of the boy.

He pulled out and Kurt lay where he was, panting for breath, a few sobs still breaking from his throat, pussy throbbing and face covered with his step-brother’s cum.

“Your turn to cum, baby,” Puck said. “Finger that nasty little cunt of yours.”

Face burning with humiliation and still sobbing softly, Kurt fingered his abused pussy while the three larger boys watched.

“That’s a good pussy-boy,” Puck said approvingly. “You’re gonna be my little whore forever now.”

Although Kurt blushed intensely at Puck’s words, his pussy seemed to agree with Puck as his orgasm hit him full force.


End file.
